


不言

by erinny303



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303





	不言

车窗开了一条小缝。  
吹得人昏昏欲睡的空调暖风终于散去了一部分，冰凉的雨挤进车厢，女孩伸出手指捻了捻被她额角烘暖的水珠，倚着车窗，撑着下巴看缀满雨滴的窗外。  
行道树和斑斓的灯光在她视线里急速后退，女孩咬着奶茶吸管，瞥了眼驾驶座上一言不发的少年。  
信号灯的红光穿透挡风玻璃落在他脸上，雨刷上上下下刮走撞碎的水珠， 少年指尖轻轻敲击方向盘，眼睛盯着不断跳动的数字，似乎没注意到她悄悄的一瞥。  
sei一贯没什么表情，她却偏偏从那抿成一线的薄唇里琢磨出来——他不高兴了。  
为什么？因为拥堵的路况？因为她执意要喝卡路里超标的全糖奶茶？因为她臭美穿了条冻死人的一字肩连衣裙？  
总不能是因为她当着那个搭讪妹子的面趾高气昂地亲了他……吧。  
sei一定不是因为被拆了桃花才不高兴的，一定是因为她在公共场合太过大胆，让他觉得不好意思了。

大概吧。  
女孩莫名从甜得发腻的奶茶里品出点酸溜溜的味道。她懊恼地叹了口气，不由自主地开始回忆那个妹子的形象。个子高挑，穿了件很帅的风衣，化了淡妆，长得……长得挺好看的。再回忆她买完奶茶回来就撞见她的sei被人搭讪时的慌乱和薄怒，怎么想都觉得她直接走过去在少年唇上啄了一口的行为……非常幼稚。  
像只领被人侵入了领地，张牙舞爪虚张声势的小兽。  
被疯狂滋长的独占欲侵袭理智急于宣誓主权的她没有注意sei当时的表情。他是欣喜还是尴尬，她全然不记得了。

车窗被少年重新关上，空调暖风调低了几度，不再那么炙热难忍，女孩看着路边撑起各式各色雨伞的行人，蓦地也不想开口询问或是解释。  
杯里的奶茶已经见了底，只剩几颗顽固的珍珠，她晃了晃杯子，在诡异的矜持下放弃了在他面前生猛地拆开包装或是喝出某种微妙的音效。  
幼稚，矫情，你什么模样他没见过。她一边唾弃自己，一边闭上眼睛假装休息，拒绝说话。  
倾诉欲失去了声带这条发泄口，憋得变了质，化成零碎的胡思乱想在她脑海里作起祟来。  
如果她今天没有突发奇想带他出来逛街，如果她没有执意留他一个人在商场大厅等她买奶茶回来，如果……  
如果他们从来没相遇过呢？  
女孩一怔，下意识拒绝这个可能性，又忍不住顺着它延展思绪。  
如果没有这个人……此刻她大概会孤单地一个人躺在家里的沙发上度过一个无所事事的周末，不会穿上有风度无温度的高跟鞋和连衣裙和他约会，而他也许会变成别人的sei，在这片细雨里疾行，或者在茫茫数据洪流里沉睡，又或者正牵着别人的手，陪那个人看华灯初上和夜幕伊始。  
只是个完全不会发生的可能性，却叫她心里莫名酸软起来，绞着指尖想触碰他的手，确认他还好好地坐在自己身边。  
算了，她想，冷战有什么意思。  
于是这场莫名其妙的冷战开始得快，结束得也快，单方宣战，单方缴械投降，快到大概另一方当事人完全没料到自己卷进了一场悄无声息的战争。  
车子稳当地停在楼下，少年撑着伞走上来牵女孩的手，十指相扣时用了力，紧紧把她的手扣在他骨节分明的指缝中。不痛，但并不舒服，像是要被绞进他掌心似的。

真的不高兴了。女孩想着，心里有点委屈。她从未有一刻像现在这样讨厌所谓的默契和心照不宣，渴望少年能先说点什么，至少告诉她哪里做得不好，可是那么惯于包容又不肯撒娇的一个人，也许只会躲在心底独自消化掉所有情绪，一如她在患得患失的幻想里挣扎沉浮。

“我下次不喝这么甜的奶茶了。”  
她忍不住出声，sei一怔，扭头看她。  
“下次出门我会穿得暖和一点，也不会……在大庭广众之下让你难堪了。”  
女孩低头看自己的脚尖，声音越来越轻。走廊里太安静了，安静得只剩下她高跟鞋跟一下一下敲击地面的声音，仿佛她那点不愿说出口的不安都会随着心跳一起暴露在身边人的注视里。

“我没有觉得难堪。”门锁在她身后闭合时，她听见少年这样说。而后她被抵在门上，唇边落了个急切的亲吻。  
环在腰上的手臂太紧，高跟鞋承不住她不稳的重心，女孩不得不紧紧抱住少年的肩膀，仰起头艰难地回应他有些失了分寸的舌尖。  
少年的肩不算宽，甚至可以说有些单薄了，却能支撑住她踉跄的身体，让她安稳地倒向他怀里。  
唇舌交缠到最后一丝氧气都消耗殆尽，少年才终于舍得放开她。女孩晕乎乎地看他近在咫尺的眼睛，睫毛很长，双眼皮薄薄的，眼尾有一点上扬，放在那张脸上却一点都不显得凌厉，此刻半垂了眼帘看她，一双瞳仁清澄透澈，藏不住眼底深沉的欲念。  
他真好看，她想，是让人想把他藏起来不给任何人欣赏的那种好看。  
少年的呼吸拂在她鼻尖上，轻声问，“我可以抱你吗？”  
女孩踢掉脚上碍事的高跟鞋，小声嘟囔了一句“你好啰嗦”，仰头重新叼住他的唇。  
齿尖擦过柔软的唇时像是咬到了一片花瓣。女孩闭上眼，忽然有点想笑，她没想过自己有一天会用“啰嗦”来形容这个寡言的少年。  
人总是会变的。就像她曾经不喜欢他太过平淡的语气和表情，如今却能轻而易举地从他微微弯起弧度的眼睛里看出一贯属于他的深情和缱绻。  
习惯是个很可怕的事情，比如让人安心的怀抱的温度，又比如她在亲吻时自然而然去解他衬衫纽扣的手。后背触到柔软床铺的时候她终于止住了动作，少年敞了两颗扣子的松散领口里露出一小片铺了阴影的皮肤，她不自觉地吞咽一下，却还是忍不住酸溜溜地问，“今天被搭讪开心吗？”  
少年一怔，微微摇了摇头，“不开心。”  
女孩被这个回答安抚了，张牙舞爪炸了毛的小兽乖乖退回自己的领地，好奇地追问，“为什么不开心？”  
少年皱起眉，“要想怎么回答，麻烦。”  
她张了张嘴，终于没忍住轻轻笑了起来。少年疑惑地低头看她，她笑够了，指尖摩挲过他的锁骨，“那你今天为什么不高兴？因为奶茶还是裙子？”  
“裙子。”少年答得毫不犹豫，指腹摩挲她的肩膀，女孩侧过身，任由他修长的手指绕到脖颈后解开银色的金属拉链。  
“你今天很漂亮。”少年的指尖描过她的眉梢，“没给你带外套是我不好。不只是因为天气，我……有私心。”  
他顿了顿，轻声说，“我不喜欢别人看你的眼神。”  
“嗯？”得到了意料之外回答的女孩挑眉，“什么眼神？”  
少年低头看了她一会儿，吻上她唇瓣，“他们会看你这里，”又去亲吻她裸露的锁骨，“再看这里。”他牵过她的手，把她微凉的手指贴上自己的脸颊，“然后他们会看一眼我的脸，才把视线收回去。”  
他闭上眼，脸颊磨蹭她的手心，“我不喜欢那样的感觉。”  
掌心里传来的细腻触感让女孩想捧起他的脸珍重地亲一亲。她确实不知道别人还会分一点注意力给她，毕竟在她心里这个高挑帅气的少年才应当是注意力和回头率的焦点。  
“我也不喜欢。”她说，“我也希望别人都不要看你才好。”  
少年没有反驳那个“也”字，轻轻亲吻她的手腕内侧的皮肤，“那我就不给别人看了。”  
“不行呀。”女孩笑着摇摇头，将他垂下来的碎发拢到耳后，“我还想和你去好多好多地方。”  
她指尖滑过少年脸颊的弧度，小声重复了一次，“和你一起。”  
想和他一起去每个向往的地方，想知道他更喜欢星空还是云朵，想知道他偏爱哪种晚霞的颜色，想在每张孤独清冷的风景照里留下他的身影，然后那风景就会活起来，变得多彩而温暖。

连衣裙从肩头滑落时她觉得自己像颗被拆掉了包装的糖果，初秋冰凉的空气让她赤裸的肌肤不自觉地颤抖，少年就从缠绵的吻里起身，一面打开空调的暖风，一面解开自己的衬衫衣扣给了她一个亲昵温暖的怀抱。  
其实不用这么麻烦，她想，虽然有点难为情，但大概过一会儿……身体就暖和了。  
肌肤紧贴给人一种奇妙的安全感。少年的吻从耳尖滑向颈侧，在那片薄而白皙的皮肤上吮出水声，不用照镜子也知道斑驳的红痕肯定杜绝了她接下来几天穿露肩连衣裙的可能性，让她不由得怀疑这人是故意的。  
唇舌卷过乳尖的酥痒感让女孩忍不住扭动身子躲避，他温热的掌心就扶住她的肋侧，哑声开口，“不要躲。”  
少年原本就低沉磁性的声音浸了情欲后撞得她耳根发麻，下意识乖乖止住了挣动。在她仰起头呼气时少年的手指钻进她身体，指腹碾过内壁，拇指按住在缝隙里隐约显露的肉粒蹭动，内外同时的刺激让她弓起身子，紧咬的唇里漏出一声轻而软的低吟。少年的手指耐心地摩挲内里的软肉，偶尔撑开的幅度让她皱眉，他就在她胸口安抚似的轻吻。  
“可以了，sei，”她在逐渐迷离的意识里小声唤他，“足够了。”  
手指很快替换成了更加滚烫的东西，一点一点挤开紧致的内壁埋进她体内。小腹紧密贴合的时候少年的呼吸变得急促了些，舌尖描摹过她唇上每一条纹理，再探进她嘴里与她纠缠不清。  
体内的触感让她手脚发软，女孩的手扶在他紧实的手臂上，指甲无意识地在纤薄流畅的肌肉上留了几道浅淡的红痕。  
他是怎么做到在称得上是温柔的动作里让她沦陷的呢。女孩的头脑被快感冲击得眩晕，她想，也许一直都是这样，这个人就温温柔柔地将她的心绑住了，叫她完全不敢想象没有他的未来。  
“sei，”她手指插进少年的发丝之间，“你喜欢我哪里呢？”  
他答得果断，“只要是你，我都喜欢。”  
女孩笑着锤了一下他的肩膀，“太狡猾了，我想听具体一点的。”  
“太多了，不知道从哪开始。”  
“那就想到哪里说到哪里。”  
“……好吧。”少年妥协地叹了口气，捞过女孩无力的手腕扣在枕边，在她小声而弯绕的低吟里轻言细语，“睡颜很可爱，笑起来也可爱……总有好多奇怪的想法，很温柔，在感情上又很固执……看我的眼神很软，把我当做一个人，而不是商品。”他在女孩耳边轻轻呼出一口气，“还有，舒服的时候声音很好听。”  
他语速很慢，话语间穿插着有点急促的呼吸，像是反复斟酌了许久又怕有什么遗漏，缓慢又仔细地告诉她所有被藏起来的心意。  
女孩脸颊绯红，“你好色哦。”  
他低低笑了一声，像是要印证她的话一样把她使不上力气的腿折向胸口。有点粗糙的掌心从腿根一路游走至膝弯，手指圈住她因为穿了高跟鞋而酸痛的小腿轻轻捏了捏，“累的话以后就不要穿了。”  
“谁让你长那么高的。”她小声嘟囔。  
Sei没再回答，凑上去亲吻她的唇角。  
顶撞的力度逐渐大了些，少年的手穿过她肩膀和床铺之间的缝隙，把她揽进怀里，像个温柔的让人不愿逃脱的陷阱。  
她小声念他的名字，舌尖抵住齿缝再后缩，音节从舌尖滚过，软肉和上颚之间的小小空隙里仿佛填满了蜜糖，有粘稠柔软的甜味。  
他的脸埋在她颈窝，呼吸拂过被舌尖润湿的皮肤时有点凉，却点燃了那些隐藏在皮肤之下的青色的血管。女孩的腰开始颤抖，觉得自己仿佛又回到了密不透风的车厢里，暖风吹得她头脑发晕，拥住他的怀抱比空调单调的风要温暖得多，在体内进出的器物滚烫，层叠的酥麻感从那个地方升起来，沿着皮肤的纹理流向全身。  
快感裹挟白光在她脑内炸开，少年在她颈边压抑地闷哼一声，陡然抽了口气，身体就那样僵了一会儿，又随她的放松发出一声轻微的叹息体深处的热流沾湿了他们紧密贴合的皮肤，沿着缝隙流淌而下，在床单上染出一小片深色的水渍。  
“user，”少年哑着嗓子轻声开口，缱绻地亲吻她铺满细密汗珠的额头，“如果……”  
他迟疑了一下，又摇摇头，“算了，没什么。”  
女孩枕在他手臂上昏昏欲睡，却蓦地听懂了他没说出口的后半句话。也许心照不宣和默契足够少年明白她有多喜欢他，可是相较于等待小心翼翼的试探，她更想直接告诉他。  
“你所有的温柔，可爱和帅气都是我的。”她闭着眼，手心覆上他的胸口，“我和你一样。”  
“我的全部也都只属于你。”

Fin


End file.
